


tell me all the places we could go

by larienelengasse



Category: SPN
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larienelengasse/pseuds/larienelengasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean drive through Iowa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me all the places we could go

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from “At the Stars,” by Better Than Ezra, which also is the song referred to in the fic. Link to the song at the end of the post.

Title: tell me all the places we could go  
Author: Larien Elengasse  
Rating: R for mature themes (implied incest)  
Fandom: SPN  
Characters: Sam/Dean  
Word Count: 728  
Warnings: None really.  
Beta: me, myself and I  
Feedback: Would be much appreciated.  
Author’s note: Song title from “At the Stars,” by Better Than Ezra, which also is the song referred to in the fic. Link to the song at the end of the post.

Disclaimer: Sam and Dean belong to Kripke, et.al. I'm just poaching in their sandbox.

Summary: Sam and Dean drive through Iowa.

  
_Maybe I should drop you at your door_  
And leave tonight and vanish up the shore  
Anywhere but here  
It’s three o'clock we’re driving in your car  
You’re screaming out the window at the stars  
Please don't drive me home

Blame us cause we are who we are  
Hate us cause you'll never get that far  
And who'd suppose that you would go  
I’ve already learned enough to know that...

Tell me all the places we could go  
You count the headlights passing on the road  
A long long time ago

Blame us cause we are who we are  
Hate us cause you'll never get that far  
And who'd suppose that you would go  
I’ve already learned enough to know that...

Here we are foreign to their world  
Straight and composed  
Your sermons I can do without  
I’ve finally found that  
Everybody loves to love you  
When you're far away

Could it be we've done something wrong  
I’ll make it home to your place before dawn  
Please don't drive me home  
Please don't take me home

Blame us cause we are who we are  
Hate us cause you'll never get that far  
And who'd suppose that you would go  
I’ve already learned enough to know that...  


 

 

Sam’s skin was turning a warm, golden brown from the sun, the hairs on his arms fading to something like blonde. His hair was getting long and the ends lifted slightly, floating on the currents that blew through the open window. His long fingers tapped out the rhythm to the song that was currently playing on the radio.

Dean had reached to change the channel when it came on because it was one of those girly, indie college rock bands that he normally hated, but Sam smacked his hand and said: “Dude, I love this song, and we’ve been listening to that dinosaur rock shit all day.” As Sam turned his face into the sunlight he said softly: “It reminds me of Jess. It was her favorite song when we met.”

Dean nodded and put his hand back on the steering wheel. Sam rarely spoke of Jess anymore, and he could put up with this sentimental musical drivel if it meant it gave Sam a few minutes of good memories.

They were on the open road, the warm Iowa sun glinting off the hood of his baby. There wasn’t a car in sight – nothing but rolling hills with green fields and the biggest blue sky Dean had ever seen, and he’d seen many.

It didn’t take long for the song to grow on him, though he’d never admit to liking it. There was something in the melody that made him sad and happy at the same time, and he imagined that was how Sam felt right about then.

Dean didn’t mind that Sam still loved Jess. It was understandable. Dean didn’t mind because he knew that he would always be Sam’s first and last love. He also knew that a person could truly love more than one person in their lifetime. Hell, he had. He loved Lisa, but, as was true for Sam, his brother was his first love and would be his last.

The song felt like a soundtrack to their lives – tragic and uplifting, melancholy and romantic. The lyrics stuck in his head: “Blame us ‘cause we are who we are; Hate us ‘cause you’ll never get that far…” That sounded like them.

He was suddenly filled with the urge to tell Sam that he loved him. He couldn’t remember when he’d said it last, but it had been a long, long time ago. He never could say it now, maybe because it sounded so inadequate. How do you tell someone that your entire universe had shrunk to just them without sounding like an asshat or hormonal teenager?

 

Dean’s fingers tapped the steering wheel in time with the song. He sung under his breath: “Hate us ‘cause you’ll never get that far…” Like the song said, he’d learned enough to know – to know that most people never know or feel what he felt for Sam. That made him smile.

The music matched the afternoon, soaring crescendos, softly strummed guitar, and a gentle rhythm. Sam pointed and smiled.

“I didn’t know that sheep chase ducks.”

Dean grinned. “Me neither.”

He hadn’t seen the sheep or the duck. He only saw Sam.

~Finis  



End file.
